Poor Reception
by p.r. fox
Summary: Abuse does not convey very well over text messaging.


**Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:11 pm**  
dude i just fucking FLEW down the stairs

**Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:13 pm**  
u gotta learn how 2 use those stairs man. u ok? lol

**Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:15 pm**  
yea got a bigass cut on my forehead tho. i'll show u tomorro, its gonna leave a wicked scar lol  
**10:16 pm**  
vouch 4 me in pre-cal cuz ms lowry's gonna freak when she sees it

**Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:19 pm**  
lol k. i'll just be like "o he was tryna impress some girl & busted his face open"  
**10:20 pm**  
cuz if u tell her u fell down ur stairs again shes gonna think ur dad fuckin beats u or somethin lol

**Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:21 pm**  
lol nah just fuckin clumsy  
**10:22 pm**  
but yea impressin a girl is way less stupid than the stairs lol so go w/ that  
**  
****Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:24 pm**  
lol k got ur story straight. u do the hw in eng?

**Sept. 2, 2008****  
****10:26 pm**  
no cant rly see 2 good rite now so im just gonna copy lauren's at lunch & u can copy mine

* * *

000

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:36 am**  
told u lowry would freak

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:37 am**  
i told her u were tryna impress a girl like i said i would!

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:39 am**  
yeah & she didnt believe us u tard

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:42 am**  
w/e. where were u at lunch man i needed 2 copy ur hw!

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:44 am**  
in the counselors office  
**11:45 am**  
cuz ur stupid ass cant help me tell 1 fuckin lie

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:47 am**  
whoa chill dude its not that big a deal, just tell the truth & say u fell down the stairs like the retard u r  
**11:48 am**  
wait y r u in the counselors office

**Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:49 am**  
cuz she & lowry think i live in a fuckin "abusive household"!  
**  
****Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:50 am**  
thats fucked up man**  
****11:52 am**  
u dont rite?  
**11:54 am**  
hello?  
**  
****Sept. 3, 2008****  
****11:55 am**  
wtf no!  
**11:56 am**  
me & my dad r fuckin bros man  
**11:57 am**  
& im not some pussy who gets beat by his mom**  
****11:59 am**  
christ this is like the 3rd time someones gotten in my business cuz of this  
**12:01 pm**  
i just get in fights & crash my bike & shit  
**12:02 pm**  
im not exactly GRACEFUL  
**  
****Sept. 3, 2008****  
****12:04 pm**  
lol i'll believe that  
**12:05 pm**  
relax dude just tell em the truth & theyll leave u alone  
**  
****Sept. 3, 2008****  
****12:06 pm**  
w/e  
**12:09 pm**  
& i didnt get to copy lauren's hw so we can just fail together lol

000

**Nov. 16, 2008  
2:20 pm**  
lol i heard the new girl talkin about u

**Nov. 16, 2008****  
****2:21 pm**  
hell yea. girls, they love me

**Nov. 16, 2008****  
****2:22 pm**  
lol doubt it  
**2:23 pm**  
she was sayin u look hella freaky

**Nov. 16, 2008****  
****2:24 pm**  
fuck u  
**  
****Nov. 16, 2008****  
****2:22 pm**  
like an alien

**Nov. 16, 2008****  
****2:25 pm**  
FUCK U

000

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:33 am**  
got a date w/ claire. mission accomplished

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:34 am**  
congrats

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:35 am**  
mustve been my new cologne. fuckin sexy

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:36 am**  
dude i smelled that earlier when u fuckin sneaked up on me

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:36 am**  
lmao i saw ur face when u turned around, u had the best OH SHIT face before u saw me

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:37 am**  
wtf r u wearing, u smell like my dad  
**9:38 am**  
i smelled u & thought it was him 4 a sec

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:39 am**  
idk, some expensive italian shit. its sexy, idgaf what u say. theres a reason ur dad hooked up w/ a MILF like urs

**Jan. 29, 2009****  
****9:40 am**  
ugh

000

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****12:00 am**  
HAPPY BDAY BRO!  
**12:01 am**  
UR 18!  
**12:02 am**  
veserrrr  
**12:03 am**  
heyyyy  
**12:04 am**  
u cant be asleep, not at midnite on ur 18th dude  
**12:05 am**  
TXT ME BACK COME ON  
**12:06 am**  
wtf where r u  
**12:07 am**  
u always have ur phone & u txt at like the speed of light so i know ur not just bein slow  
**12:08 am**  
either ur dead or ignoring me  
**12:09 am**  
u asshole u better be dead  
**12:10 am**  
ok jk about the dead thing. not on ur bday, i'll be nice on ur bday  
**12:11 am**  
VESER  
**12:12 am**  
VESERRRRR

_(1 missed call)__  
__(2 missed calls)__  
__(3 missed calls)_

**12:30 am**  
dude i know ur not getting laid or anything  
**12:32 am**  
ANSWER UR FUCKIN PHOOOONE  
**12:33 am**  
plz. since its ur bday. plz. look, bein polite & and everything.

_(4 missed calls)_

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:19 am**  
hey

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:21 am**  
wtf!  
**2:23 am**  
helloooo? takin 2 long 2 respond bro!

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:26 am**  
stfu im txting w/ 1 hanf  
**2:28 am**  
hand*  
**2:32 am**  
my left hand, & im rite-handed  
**2:35 am**  
my arm's snapped bro come pick me up

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:35 am**  
huh?

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:37 am**  
just fuckin pick me up man my arm's broken i need 2 go 2 the hospital  
**2:42 am**  
dont go 2 my house im at the bus stop 2 streets fown  
**2:43 am**  
down*

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:44 am**  
k lemme sneak out & i'll be there in 5 bro dont worry

**Apr. 1, 2009****  
****2:47 am**  
thx

000

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:13 pm**  
got accepted at NYU!

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:15 pm**  
whoa man congrats! lol what do u wanna do there?

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:15 pm**  
lol nothing im not gonna go anyway, just thought i'd apply and see what happens  
**4:16 pm**  
im just gonna go to the community college anyway

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:17 pm**  
lol dream big  
**4:17 pm**  
u tell ur parents yet? they should take u out to celebrate or somethin lol

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:18 pm**  
no

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:18 pm**  
y not?

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:19 pm**  
idk  
**4:19 pm**  
i might tell lee tho

**May 13, 2009****  
****4:20 pm**  
alright, still dont see why u dont just tell ur parents but w/e  
**4:20 pm**  
lol 420  
**  
****May 13, 2009****  
****4:20 pm**  
hahahaha

000

**May 20, 2009****  
****1:01 pm**  
hey GameStop is hiring  
**1:02 pm**  
and i'll bet u anything theyll hire u even if u go in there w/ that black eye lookin like a punk, they don't give a fuck  
**1:04 pm**  
cuz andrew works there & everybody in town knows he tried to knife a guy a few years back & they hired him

**May 20, 2009****  
****1:05 pm**  
fuck yea, thx man, gonna apply stat  
**1:06 pm**  
need to pay room & board somehow if i wanna get outta the house

**May 20, 2009****  
****1:07 pm**  
u can just live at home & go to school till u decide u wanna transfer somewhere u know  
**1:07 pm**  
thats what im doing

**May 20, 2009****  
****1:08 pm**  
fuck that i want my own place. dorm room counts as my own place  
**1:09 pm**  
preferably a place without stairs  
**1:10 pm**  
fuck stairs man

**May 20, 2009****  
****1:12 pm**  
lol i cant even count how many times u've tumbled down those stairs man, & this is like ur 6th black eye that ive seen  
**1:13 pm**  
ur gonna die a virgin i just know it

000

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:00 pm**  
u awake yet?

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:03 pm**  
unfortunately. i want to DIE  
**2:06 pm**  
where the fuck am i  
**2:09 pm**  
oh thank god im at lee's i just about shit myself

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:11 pm**  
lol on a scale of 1-10 how bad is last nite kickin u in the balls

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:14 pm**  
its about a 16  
**2:16 pm**  
it was fun tho  
**2:17 pm**  
even tho u & everyone else made fun of me 4 bein the shortest guy graduating so fuck u but my head hurts 2 much rite now to properly bitch u out

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:19 pm**  
lol w/e  
**2:20 pm**  
lee's ur dads bro he's not gonna tell him ur hungover at his house is he?

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:22 pm**  
no we made a pact

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:23 pm**  
lol  
**2:23 pm**  
btw speaking of lee, he ttly wants to bone ur mom

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:25 pm**  
yea im aware

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:26 pm**  
like srsly he wants to plow into her till theres no tomorro, i swear 2 god

**May 26, 2009****  
****2:27 pm**  
brb puking forever

000

**Aug. 12, 2009****  
****11:55 am**  
hey r u sure u cant come over & help me move out

**Aug. 12, 2009****  
****11:56 am**  
yea sry man i hate 2 bail  
**11:57 am**  
isnt ur dad gonna help tho?

**Aug. 12, 2009**  
**12:00 pm**  
well yea  
**12:01 pm**  
idk i just think it'd be easier if we had 1 more person & not just the 2 of us

**Aug. 12, 2009****  
****12:02 pm**  
sry i cant

000

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:39 am**  
merry xmas

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:40 am**  
u 2!

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:41 am**  
whatd u get?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:42 am**  
money  
**8:43 am**  
u?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:44 am**  
lee got me pendulum tickets  
**8:45 am**  
wanna go?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:46 am**  
hell yea!  
**8:47 am**  
anything else? like from ur parents

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:47 am**  
i didnt ask for anything

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:49 am**  
rly? thought theyd get u that drum set u've been bitchin about all year, figured u'd beg 4 it

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:50 am**  
nah didnt wanna ask em

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:51 am**  
oh ok  
**8:52 am**  
r u at their house rite now?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:53 am**  
yea lee's just about 2 leave, im gonna get a lift out w/ him if dad lets me leave

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:54 am**  
k swing by my place when u leave we'll go 2 breakfast

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****8:55 am**  
k

_(1 missed call)_

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:01 am**  
where r u im hungry

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:13 am**  
hey sry  
**10:14 am**  
lets go 2 lunch instead  
**10:15 am**  
i had 2 go 2 the ER real fast 2 get stitches

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:16 am**  
y?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:17 am**  
driveway was real icy  
**10:17 am**  
cracked my head on it

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:18 am**  
ouch lol & on xmas 2. u would.  
**10:19 am**  
lee take u 2 the ER?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:20 am**  
no he left before it happened  
**10:21 am**  
so ur hungry come pick me up im outside the hospital

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:22 am**  
y dont we just meet up  
**10:23 am**  
who took u 2 the ER, have them drop u off at tgi fridays

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:25 am**  
i cant, i took the bus  
**10:26 am**  
i wont have any $ left for lunch if i use what i've got 4 bus fare again

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:28 am**  
wtf u busted ur head open bad enough to need stitches & u took the fuckin BUS?  
**10:29 am**  
u were at ur parents house, y didnt either of them drive u?  
**10:33 am**  
hello?

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:35 am**  
dude dont worry about it do u wanna go eat or not

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:37 am**  
well yea but  
**10:38 am**  
thats fucked up man ur dad shouldve taken u or something

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:39 am**  
w/e man r u gonna pick me up or r u gonna bitch some more

**Dec. 25, 2009****  
****10:40 am**  
fine w/e im on my way

000

**Jun. 6, 2010****  
****4:11 pm**  
lmfao  
**4:12 pm**  
i just saw a ginger midget workin at target  
**4:12 pm**  
like no lie he's shorter than u

**Jun. 6, 2010****  
****4:14 pm**  
lol! i know who ur talkin about  
**4:15 pm**  
his nametag says his name is like hannah or something  
**4:15 pm**  
hanna* i think it was some weird way of spelling it

**Jun. 6, 2010****  
****4:16 pm**  
lololol hannas not a boys name

000

**Oct. 12, 2010****  
****7:20 pm**  
hey im takin a rain check on hangin out tomorro

**Oct. 12, 2010****  
****7:21 pm**  
ok. y?

**Oct. 12, 2010****  
****7:21 pm**  
lee needs help w/ somethin

**Oct. 12, 2010****  
****7:22 pm**  
k just tell me when ur free then

000

**Oct. 15, 2010****  
****5:59 pm**  
dude where the fuck is lee

**Oct. 15, 2010****  
****6:00 pm**  
idk. y would i know

**Oct. 15, 2010****  
****6:01 pm**  
im just wondering aloud u retard  
**  
****Oct. 15, 2010****  
****6:02 pm**  
christ who pissed in ur cheerios this morning?  
**6:03 pm**  
ur the 1 who saw him last

**Oct. 15, 2010****  
****6:04 pm**  
i know, i asked him 2 find somethin 4 me & i havent seen him since  
**  
****Oct. 15, 2010****  
****6:05 pm**  
he's probably just holed up in his house jackin off 2 pics of ur mom from graduation lol  
**  
****Oct. 15, 2010****  
****6:06 pm**  
fuck u man ur no help at all

000

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:11 pm**  
omfg

_(1 missed call)__  
__(2 missed calls)__  
__(3 missed calls)_

**5:17 pm**  
dude im so sorry about lee i just saw it on the news what happened?  
**5:20 pm**  
omfg

_(4 missed calls)__  
__(5 missed calls)__  
__(6 missed calls)_

**5:25 pm**  
dude veser ur dads on the news  
**5:26 pm**  
he's the main suspect & he's gone  
**5:27 pm**  
cmon man answer the phone i need 2 talk

_(7 missed calls)__  
__(8 missed calls)_

**5:31 am**  
did he kill him? do u know?

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:35 pm**  
yea

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:36 pm**  
omfg there u r  
**5:36 pm**  
holy shit man thats so fucked up im so fuckin sry omfg  
**5:37 pm**  
where r u

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:40 pm**  
friends apartment

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:41 pm**  
do u want me 2 come over

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:42 pm**  
no  
**5:42 pm**  
he's still asleep & i dont feel like leaving

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:44 pm**  
bro idfk what 2 say  
**5:45 pm**  
r u ok?

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:49 pm**  
dont ask stupid questions

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****5:51 pm**  
sorry  
**5:54 pm**  
...dude  
**5:57 pm**  
ur dad killed his best friend

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****6:00 pm**  
yea thx 4 pointing that out stupid

**Oct. 20, 2010**  
**6:01 pm**  
if he killed lee  
**6:03 pm**  
fuck  
**6:04 pm**  
ves was he like  
**6:04 pm**  
abusing u  
**6:10 pm**  
dude answer me

**Oct. 20, 2010****  
****6:11 pm**  
i dont want 2 talk about it

_(number blocked)_


End file.
